A New Memory
by randomsmileyperson
Summary: Alex got into an argument with her mom and ran off. Justin, an old friend and neighbour, comes and hears what happened and goes in search of Alex as he knows where she will be; a place from their childhood. It holds lots of memories but will it hold another after that night?... One shot. AU.


A New Memory

_Summary - Alex got into an argument with her mom and ran off. Justin, an old friend and neighbour, comes and hears what happened and goes in search of Alex as he knows where she will be; a place from their childhood. It holds lots of memories but will it hold another after that night?... One shot. AU._

**A/N: This idea just came into my head and I just had to write a one shot. Just some Jalex fluff really. And OMFG, I can't believe there is actually a pic of Selena and David standing next to a tree! It's like it was made for this story! You'll find out why when you read it. They aren't related in this and Alex is 15 and Justin is 17. I always imagine him 2 years older. And in this story Alex's last name is Santiago as it will probably be in my other stories; reason? I like to think that if they ever get married, Alex can change her name to Russo (I'll probs say that in my other stories too incase people don't read this). And it's from Another Cinderella Story. I'm not stealing if anyone else uses it, I just think it sounds better than Alex Gomez (Alexandra Gomez maybe but no one calls her that) and anyone can use that name, I don't own it. And the same goes for her parents, they will always be Louisa and Karl. So this is my first one shot and the first thing I've written that doesn't involve adult themes (lol) so please enjoy!**

"You _cannot_ keep treating me like I'm a child!" Alex Santiago screamed at her mom. They were having another one of thier arguments but this time it was bigger. They normally had arguments as normal mothers and daughters do but they didn't usually get this serious.

"Well maybe I'll _stop_ treating you like a child when you stop _acting_ like one!" Louisa shouted back.

"You know what? I don't need this! I'm _out_!" Alex stormed out of her house. She was fuming. She couldn't believe her mom, it's like she wouldn't let her grow up and Alex was just really... angry!

Alex didn't really know where she was going, she was just walking trying to calm down. It's amazing how far you can walk when you're angry. Eventually she thought of a place to go, where no one would find her. A place only _she _knew about. Well, her and _one _other person...

Hey, Louisa!" Justin Russo called to his neighbour. He was sitting outside on the doorstep when he noticed Louisa standing outside her door, looking worried. It looked like she was searching for something.

"Oh, hi Justin." she greeted half-heartedly. She looked over at him. "Why are you sitting outside?" she asked.

"Oh, our air conditioning isn't working. We're getting it fixed tomorrow." he explained before voicing his thoughts. "Are you, um, okay? I mean, you look like you're, I dunno, looking for something." he got up and walked over to her.

"Some_one_, rather." she said, her worried expression never leaving her face.

"What?" Justin asked.

"It's Alex." Louisa sighed. "We had an argument and then she ran off and she's been gone for a while now and I'm getting really worried. It'll be dark soon." she ran a hand through her dark hair. She glanced over at the 17 year-old, realising how grown up he'd gotten. She's known him and his family for years as they moved in next door about 8 years ago. He and Alex had always been friends, although since Alex started becoming a moody teen Justin had taken the brunt of some of her little mood swings. Luckily Justin just brushed it off and didn't take any of what she said to heart.

"Wow, really?" Justin looked concerned. "Do you have any idea where she is?" he wanted to try and help as Alex _was_ his friend after all.

"No. I've called round her friends and places she likes to go to ask if she's there but, nothing." Louisa shrugged, throwing her hands in the air and bringing them back down in frustration. "It's like she gone somewhere that only _she _knows about so I can't find her!"

This made Justin think, he smiled a little and sighed. "How about I look for her? I think I know where she is."

Justin got to the park and walked to where he was sure he'd find Alex. Eventually he reached the spot he was looking for; a massive tree all by itself in a quiet area that no one bothered to go to. No one really _knew_ about it. He walked up to it and around the trunk. There he saw Alex; sitting on one of the two swings hanging from one of the big branches. She was facing away from him using her feet to swing her back and forth gently.

Justin smiled and leaned against the trunk. "So this is where you've been hiding." he said. Alex turned around to look at him before turning her back to him again and leaning her head against one of the ropes holding the plank of wood that acted as the seat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she grumbled. Justin chuckled and went to sit on the swing next to her.

"You're mom told me about your argument and she didn't know where you were. So I told her I'd come and find you." he replied, looking around. He hadn't been there in a while and it was good to see it again.

"Play the good guy again." Alex commented, rolling her eyes. "Why did you come?" she asked.

"Beacuse I care." Justin replied simply.

"At least _someone_ does." Alex mumbled looking at her feet.

"You're mom _does _care. She's back home worrying herself _sick_ all beacuse of _you_." he insisted.

"Yeah, well. She started it." Alex didn't really know how to reply.

"What was the fight _about _anyway?" Justin questioned. Louisa never told him, he didn't want to seem nosy.

Alex sighed. "She just... won't let me grow up. She grounds me and tells me I'm too young to date and calls me her 'little baby'." Alex listed. "I am _fifteen years-old_ and I am _not _her 'little baby'!" she was getting worked up again thinking about it. Alex was quite an independent person and wanted to grow up; maybe a bit too fast.

Justin just laughed at her. "And you don't think _every_ mom is like that?" he looked at her. "_My mom_ calls me her 'big boy' and makes me my favourite dinner when she thinks I've had a tough day."

Alex snorted. "Wow. I guess I'm not the only one." she said, starting to feel a bit silly. She thought her mom was the only one like that. She started to see where people were coming from when they said teenagers were sort of dramatic.

"Nope. You're just like every other kid in the world." Justin said but then frowned. "Well, apart from those less fortunate or those who don't have moms or-"

"Yeah, sort of ruining it now." Alex stopped him before she started laughing. Her laughter faded and she looked around. "I can't believe this place hasn't changed at all."

"I know." Justin agreed. They were both smiling now. "Remember when we first found this place?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah. I was like, 9 and we were running around in the park and I ran ahead of you. You chased me and-"

"after running for like five minutes we found this place." Justin finished. It wasn't an amazing story but they'd still never forget it; a lot of things happened at this spot that made up some of their best childhood memories.

Alex was still swinging herself. "How are these still here?" she thought out loud referring to the swings. "They must be strong."

"I _did _test the branch on stability and where the best place was on it to tie the ropes." Justin pointed out.

"Yeah. You were a dork even back then." she laughed. Justin joined in, shaking his head at the nickname she'd given him all those years ago. "Y'know, I actually feel better now." Alex admitted.

"Really?" Justin raised his eyebrow. "You feel better after talking to _me_?" he leaned in so he was a bit closer to her.

"I know. Weird, right?" Alex said, her heart beating slightly faster due to him getting closer.

"So, you're ready to go home _right now_?" he asked in a husky voice and pulling on the rope of her swing to pull her closer. He doesn't know _why_ he's doing this; he knows he shouldn't. He was older, he should know better than to try and seduce a young girl (well, not _that_ young, that'd be creepy). But he couldn't really help himself because, like he said, he's _older_.

Alex's breath hitched, her heart beating even faster now. This side to Justin was one she'd never seen or _experienced _before but all she knew was she liked it and how it made her feel.

"Maybe not _right now_." she answered in a quiet voice.

Justin's pale blue eyes looked into her deep brown ones before flicking to her lips and back. Slowly, he leaned in, gradually closing the gap between them. Finally, their lips touched and neither of them really knew what they were doing or _why_ but they liked it. For Alex it was her first _proper _ kiss. Her first wasn't very romantic, just a quick one with some guy because she just wanted to get it over with; she didn't see the big deal with the whole 'first kiss' thing. But now she wishes that _this_ was her first kiss; it was a _million_ times better than her first. Alex suddenly decided to 'accidently' forget her actual first kiss.

Justin on the other hand _had _kissed other girls before; not many of course but a couple. He knew since Alex was only 15 she probably didn't have much experience in this department (not that he could tell) but something just came over him. They were alone in what was probably considered a romantic situation and he just... acted upon it.

Eventually they pulled apart and looked at each other. They both couldn't help but smile. What had just happened wasn't a mistake and neither of them regretted it. Justin leaned his forehead against hers and stroked her face lightly, like he was telling her he'd like something more than friendship without speaking. He stood up and offered his hand, his way of asking for a response.

"We should head home." he said. Alex smiled and took his hand, answering his unspoken question.

"Yeah, we should." she replied standing up. Justin smiled down at her and laced their fingers together. And that's how they walked home; hand in hand.

They might have some explaining to do when they get back...

**A/N: Did you enjoy that? I know I did! It was nice to write pure fluff. I always seem to imagine Justin different around girls. In the show he's pretty embarrassing, trying to act cool but in my stories I like to make it so that he almost turns into a different person when he's around girls. He has like, magic powers of seduction. Lol! And I just HAVE to say that the word 'husky' is my most favourite word EVER! It's just such a sexy word, right? Anyway, bit weird. So please REVIEW if you liked this! **

**Smiley XxX :)**


End file.
